An Uneven Trade
by starsforhearts
Summary: If death was your fate, what was your path to it?  Angsty, dramatic, tragedy?, slight suspense.  I cannot come up with a good enough genre for this fic.  Nor pleasing summary. Rated T for language and violence/gore.  /shot


"Why…" It pained me more and more every time he said it. I wished he would just shut up. I wished he would just leave me alone for ever. I wished he would just die. I wished… wished my heart wasn't so cruel and demeaning? What the hell was wrong with me. What the fuck was I saying?

I was an avenger. I trained endlessly in preparation for my battle with onii-san. Ha. Onii-san - why even show respect for the damned weasel. He killed us all; whether or not we physically lost, eternally and emotionally damned, we are. That fucking weasel… fucking Itachi… fucking bastard brother.

I killed hundreds, probably thousands - but how would I know? I had lost track after the 317th man. None of it mattered at the time, and to this day, neither do the numbers.

That last man, unfortunately favored by the worst of numbers, was front on my brain. _Please, save me from this hell!_, he pleaded. Tears barricaded his eyes as he chocked on the stale, dead air. Though he still held his kunai on guard, his knees were weak and wobbly; letting him slowly fall lower and lower. _Kill him_, it hissed, and I did as told. Blade already dry and sheathed before 317 mustered _No!._

It was the same case here, nearly. I involuntarily shivered and cursed as all the similar memories flooded the wall I had build. They were the tsunami, and I merely a sized-down building.

The blonde's words, expression, and something I couldn't identify made my motions slow to a halt. I inertly bit my lip and willed my sword to continue its path across his chest. But my body defied me once more.

Glaring at where this boy… my old friend… sat weakly in the dark I managed to growl, "Why what, Naruto?" I rolled the words off my tongue with sheer hatred for every syllable; I wouldn't have it! I wouldn't accept this scenario. He was supposed to have stayed out of my life, and I to destroy his!

I couldn't be for certain, but it was obvious that he looked down at the rocky pavement below our still bodies. Naruto cleared his throat and tried to said strongly with few quivers, "Why is this so necessary; why did you have to become like this?"

For a second I wasn't certain what to reply with. A feral growl? Smart-assed remark? "You know why." He growled back at me.

I could feel the energy radiating from him. Like falling knives and a calming breeze all at once. Flaming red hot and chilly sunset pink. My skin grew inverted goose-skin and fingers shook ever so slightly.

"Fuck," he muttered quietly, and I promise you he was ghosting the millimeters deep slash over his heart. That was the spot I had nearly got him in. But audacity enough he had to move just in time. I hated that rough tango we were always in. But it always feels necessary. Completely…

You could hear that fucking grin in those words, "We do everything together." He was really pissing me off. Where the Hell did he get off being so happy in his _fucking_ peachy ass life? How the _Hell_ has reality not set in for him yet? I didn't love him, not in any way, shape or form. I didn't _care_ for him, either.

No fucking way. I, Sasuke, never did. Friends are for… show. Affection is for benefits. Normal things are for the title of normality.

I shrunk to my knees, the want to curl up for the umpteenth time crawling to the front of my mind, still a few feet away from him. My katana pointed back, away from us.

"Naruto…"

Silence.

Faux feelings ever present. "Alone,"

My blade came up, around, and forward. Leaving that blonde with a katana straight through his heart. Up to the hilt.

I heard a groan and a gurgle. Some sadistically pleasurable sounds of dribbling blood upon the dirt. Then the slump of his body, and the soft _thump_ of it falling over.

After a pregnant moment, I laid down on my side, facing him. My eyes fell into a slumber as laid nearly thoughtless. _Naruto…_

"_Together…" was accompanied by a foreign burning claw in my chest._

_My last good-bye. Not too sour, nor too sweet. Simple and pure, for and from things complex and impure. It was muttered in my dying breath._

_Why hadn't reality set in until now?_

_Memories in frames create a trance around the path I walk. Every moment frozen for me to walk through once more._

_Why hadn't reality set in until now?_

_Eternally I sob into my hands. The ones that show all the deeds they've done. The ones that tried killed another heart before it could kill mine._

_But wasn't it an even trade? An eye for an eye. Life for a life? In the end, he stabbed my heart out and killed me in return. Wasn't I enough?_


End file.
